Keisuke Okuni
Keisuke Okuni (大国圭介 Keisuke Okuni) is a character from Ju-on: The Grudge 2, portrayed by Shingo Katsurayama. Keisuke is the director and producer of the horror television show Heart-Stopping Backgrounds. He becomes cursed after the crew steps inside a Nerima vacant house supposedly haunted to shoot an episode, guest starring the famous horror actress Kyoko Harase. History Keisuke entered the house with his crew and Kyoko, who guest-starred in the episode. While shooting, Keisuke, who knew about Megumi's (the crew's hairstylist) sensorial nature, asked if she had sensed anything unusual because he had not found the house scary at all. Megumi took offense and walked away annoyed. Keisuke followed suit, leaving Kyoko behind. After finishing their filming, before leaving the house, Keisuke found a damaged picture of a couple and the diary of someone named "Kayako". He flipped through it briefly before throwing it back to the ground. While watching that day's footage, Keisuke fell asleep unware of a boy's ghostly figure in the screen, watching over him. He also did not notice that, in the moment Soma noticed a weird sound that stopped the shoot, a dark, ghostly wraith placed itself onto Kyoko and then appeared in the room with him. When Kyoko's was with her incapacitated husband Masashi in the hospital, Keisuke visited and told her that after filming the episode in the house many members of the team have encountered mishaps (Kyoko herself got into the car accident with Masashi and her mother died mysteriously not long after). Keisuke heard Megumi screaming in the dressing room but did not find her when he went to check; Soma and Watanabe could never been contacted since then. As he drove Kyoko home, they both saw an apparition of Megumi which confused them. Inside Kyoko's house, Keisuke saw Megumi once again and she tried to pass him the diary, before vanishing. Keisuke then made a general research on the Saeki murders and shows her newspaper reports and pictures of them. Kyoko recognized Toshio from earlier. The ghost of Kayako haunted Keisuke from his photocopies of her journal, as the machine started emitting a eerie sound, scaring him. Keisuke went back to the house and met a scared schoolgirl backing away from the front door. Inside, he found Kyoko lying motionless on the floor, taking her to the hospital, where she started having labor pains. Keisuke waited but bursted and entered the operating room, finding all her surgeons dead. He heard a baby willing which gradually gradually turned out to be the death rattle. Keisuke fell paralized and horrified as the bloodied ghost of Kayako crawled out of Kyoko towards him. Notes and trivia *If the grudge curse stopped after Kayako's rebirth, Keisuke can be considered it's last chronological victim in the japanese film series, the first being Kobayashi. *It is not clear if Keisuke died under the curse because Kayako was yet to rebirth or to imply that her curse did not end after all. Gallery Ju-kei3.png|Keisuke, Kyoko and Megumi prepare for filming in the cursed house. ju-kei2.png|Keisuke finds a damaged photography of Kastuya and Kazumi Tokunaga. ju-kei1.png|Keisuke finds Kayako's journal in the house. Ju-kyo2.png|Keisuke tells Kyoko what has happened to Megumi and the entire crew. Ju-meg3.png|An apparition of Megumi leaves the diary with Keisuke. Ju-kei4.png Ju-kyo3.png|Kyoko picks the journal. Ju-onkei.png|Keisuke finds Kyoko in the hospital. Ju-onkei2.png|Keisuke witnesses Kayako rebirthing off Kyoko. Ju_On_2_The_grudge_2-16485731032011.jpg|Keisuke is taken. ju-tumblr_mikjzbYKDj1qecq0lo1_500.gif Category:Ju-on characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ju-on Male Characters Category:Deceased